Cantici de aevi
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Harrys got a twisted past... and one night, on the headmasters orders, severus accisentally stumbles upon what will inevitably bring the potions master and the boy-hero together. Voice play, rated M for...maybe... later chapter...


_**Cantici de aevi**_

_**[The voice of time]**_

_**One-shot...?**_

_**Severus Snape X Harry Potter**_

**_fluff, voice play, romanticism... __SLASH (No matter how light)_**

_**1(of 2?): Cur? [why?]**_

_'I know! Mommy said she likes my singing! I can cheer her up if i sing for her!' a five year old harry thought to himself after hearing the last words from his father and mother yelling at each other. Little harry being out of bed to "protect his mommy"_

At the thought Little harry smiled triumphantly and pranced to his crying mother in all hopes of cheering her up. He tugged on her sleeve and smiled as she looked at him and began singing. His mother pushed him away "get away you stupid freak!!" shoving him away. Images of Lilly hitting harry and screaming at him flitting away...

Severus pulled from the boys mind and shuttered. That was his Lilly? No... But you cannot make up memories. That was Lilly... And seeing that made him realize what harry was really like without influence from his mother... Or her eyes reincarnated.

... And after that fateful occulmency session... It had all brought it to here; now. With harry sitting in detention- a falsely handed one- with Severus perched on his desk in a more then normal and casual pose, harry staring bewildered at his potions professor. The mans words still a din within the air.

"Sing for me, harry." 

333

Harry had dreaded the pushed-on-him occulmency lessons with snape, the man he loved but loathed.

He had actually made it on time for his first lesson, a minute to spare... And upon entering was brought through a harsh lecture and through bitching-at to Dumbledore like he, harry potter, was going to relay the message to the idiotic and manipulative headmaster.

Harry had snorted at that thought... His mind trailed over how "the stupid title getting to his head, getting a detention when he was supposed to be training adding the two together to actually get him there on time." and harry just tuned him out going on auto pilot... Missing when snape told him to prepare himself... Leafing to snape rifling through his memories and thoughts like cutting through cooking-oil -stuff that was LIGHTER than water- and finally getting to the memories of his mother.

The good ones where first... The ones that pained him because of other memories...

His mother at his school, scowling at his teachers... Her smiling face after he finished washing his first set of dishes...

... Then the bad ones came... That just had to start off with the singing- incident.

That particular memory hurt the most. The way his mother pushed him away, calling him a freak... He started to cry as a child.... Then a flood of bad memories with his mother flitting through his head. then in an instant they where gone. He struggled with himself as snape just stared at him. His hands flew to his face to touch his wet, tear streaked face... And he fled.

All that week harry had avoided snape... But classes where his prison... Then he began to notice snape staring at him, not glaring- oh, no! - not glaring, but something he could not name... Something he thought Snape's face able to even contort into such an expression willingly. That day he got a detention for some bogus about... Oh, hell. It didn't even make sense to him. It just sounded like a bunch of choice big words picked to sound good... And something about potions...

He decided he'd go on time to the detention and just get it out of the way.... But the time just seemed to drag on.... He did the assignment snape had for him, but in the middle he lost himself to try and figure what snape thought of him now. He was almost smug to think he'd never call him to be just his dad anymore... Not after how good James had taken care of him. Then snape said:

"Sing for me, harry."

And he couldn't say anything...Thousands of thoughts rushed through his head... And then he began to cry. He so desperately wanted to leave, but knew snape had put locking charms on the door... And began to sob harder... What was he going to do? ...but before he knew it he was enveloped in a strong and warm embrace.... He just kept crying and crying, the man he loved and loathed rocking him gently.

The cold stone hurt his knees, his chest and throat hurt from crying and he could feel his face burning from the cold his tear tracks attracted...

… but none of that mattered...

… because his Severus told him he loved him...

… and the montra kept going on and on...

… until sleep took over him and led him to dreams and hopes that what he heard was the truth...

… that Severus was his now...

… and that he was Severus'...

… forever... and........ e-...ver......

_**A/N: So...should I leave it there? I was on my way to the reservation when this hit me... I was listen to "Lacrimosa" from kuroshitsuji's BLACK BOX collection. :) Lacrimosa is by.... uh-mm... Kalafina!!! ;) I wrote this up while listening to the song... so it took me about...hm... ten minutes... (had the song on replay, hahaha~) took me a few to edit it and make it less my thought and more story-ish... tell me if you'd like some more? Please review! I'll love you forever and ever!**_


End file.
